


Sobre a posologia dos sentimentos

by Zawijah



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Development, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, M/M, No Smut, fluff & fangriling, minor physical contact
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zawijah/pseuds/Zawijah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois da luta contra Gaia, o Acampamento Meio-Sangue está voltando à normalidade, e Will Solace dá seu melhor para evitar que Nico recaia a velhos hábitos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre a posologia dos sentimentos

Seu coração ainda batia rápido pela adrenalina enquanto voltava até Will. Nico tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto e as mãos tremendo de leve. Sentia que havia acabado de vencer uma maratona. Aquela havia sido uma página virada com sucesso, o final épico de _Star Wars_ : todos seus fantasmas lado a lado, sorrindo. Naquele momento, ele começava uma nova fase de sua vida.

Will o esperava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Havia visto Jason o abraçar mais cedo, e agora Nico voltava todo sorrisos após trocar algumas palavras com Percy. Aquela crise de _não-me-toque_ seria só com ele? Porém o pensamento rapidamente se dissipou. Ver o _hellboy_ parecendo tão leve o deixava tranquilizado a ponto de não se importar.

\- Então – começou Nico, ao se aproximar o suficiente – como vão ser esses meus três dias de internação? Eu vou estar amarrado no pé da cama ou vou poder sair de vez em quando?

Will cruzou os braços sobre o avental verde e fez cara de quem pensava no assunto.

\- Acho que é mais pela supervisão. Sabe como são as crianças, precisam de alguém sempre de olho nelas ou acabam fazendo alguma besteira. – sorriu, certo que isso irritaria o menino – Como tentar transportar uma estátua de doze metros por meio mundo.

\- Se prepare, Solace – rosnou Nico em resposta – pois cada piada que você faz com a minha cara é um morto-vivo a mais te perseguindo quando esses três dias acabarem.

\- Então descanse bem esses três dias, porque serão muitos mortos-vivos. – Will gargalhou e ficou surpreso quando Nico o acompanhou com uma risada discreta. Contente, indicou a ele o caminho até a enfermaria, tomando o cuidado de não fazer contato físico.

A enfermaria de campanha havia sido montada anexa à casa grande. Apesar de ser cedo, praticamente metade do chalé de Apolo estava lá dentro, entretida em trocar bandagens e checar ferimentos. O espaço era grande e organizado para algo montado às pressas.  Will guiou Nico até o fundo do lugar, onde havia um leito vago cercado por cortinas.

\- Eu não estou inválido, Solace – Nico reclamou quando Will o mandou se acomodar – Aceito ficar na enfermaria mas não deitado o dia inteiro. Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Aquilo soou estranho na boca de Nico. Alguns dias atrás, pensava que sairia dali tão logo a guerra acabasse. Agora, se via inclusive trabalhando em prol dos outros campistas, e sequer estava sendo obrigado. _“Vamos ver”_ , disse uma parte obscura de si. _“Se passaram apenas três dias. Daqui a pouco todos estarão desconfortáveis em vê-lo por aqui.”_

Nico sacudiu a cabeça para espantar o pensamento. Mas parte daquilo tinha fundamento. Ele, que exalava morte, não tinha lugar em um hospital. – Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia me ter por aqui?

Solace se aproximou alguns passos para dar ênfase na resposta. – Nico, você se machuca como qualquer um, precisa de tratamento como qualquer um, e pode ajudar como qualquer um. Não se sinta mal. Embora eu ache que você poderia trocar essas suas roupas pretas por algo mais... _alegre_.

Dito isso, ele deixou o pequeno reservado para procurar uma camisa laranja do acampamento, sem deixar Nico responder. O que era bom, pois ele não saberia o que dizer. De algum modo, Solace sabia exatamente o que ele precisava escutar para se sentir melhor. Isso o deixava confuso. Nico ainda teria que exercitar sua capacidade de socializar.

Em parte como um agradecimento, decidiu trocar de roupas sem se queixar. Estava tirando a camiseta preta – nova, já que a de estampas tropicais havia ficado irrecuperável após a batalha - quando Will retornou ao reservado.

O curandeiro estacou, horrorizado com o que via. Nico não havia notado sua presença, então ele pode acompanhar todo o movimento dos ossos à vista. Poderia contar cada costela do outro àquela distância. Todas as vertebras eram visíveis. Ele poderia traçar com uma caneta os ossos das escápulas e dos ombros.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Nico quando se virou e deu de cara com Will lívido.

\- Nada... Eu... Consegui a camisa. – disse e a entregou para o menino.

Nico não parecia achar nada de errado. Pegou a camiseta laranja e a vestiu. Estranhou que Will não fez nenhum comentário sobre ele ter obedecido sem discutir, mas fora isso, nada demais.

Não era segredo que o filho de Hades se alimentava mal. A tripulação do _Argo II_ e até Reyna já haviam reparado que várias de suas refeições eram apenas frutas. Afinal, qualquer um que poderia passar nove dias sobrevivendo apenas de sementes de romã tinha, no mínimo, algum problema com a alimentação. Mas nenhum dos outros semideuses tinha a experiência de curandeiro de Will para reconhecer aquilo como o que realmente era: uma patologia.

\- Eu... – Will ainda tentava encontrar palavras. Nunca havia encontrado um caso de desnutrição tão grave. Ver aquilo no amigo o havia deixado quase em pânico, com medo de que a situação já fosse irreversível. Suas mãos tremiam. – preciso... Falar com Quírion. Me espere aqui. Sim, é isso. Me espere na cama e quando eu voltar eu encontro alguma coisa pra você fazer. Fique aqui, o.k.? Não saia da cama.

\- O.k.... – disse Nico, estranhando aquela reação quando Solace deixou a tenda correndo.

 _“Por Zeus, e agora? Se eu tentar trata-lo ele vai achar que eu o considero fraco. Nunca aceitaria. Mas nesse estágio! Ele iria precisar de soro... Ou talvez uma internação intensiva...”_ Will corria às cegas a procura do centauro. A sensação era de que se não fizesse nada _naquele instante,_ seria tarde demais. _“Por que demorei dois dias para ver isso?!”_

Uma coisa era perder a vida em batalha, realidade frequente para meio-sangues. Mas definhar lentamente por falta de cuidados, estando rodeado de amigos, era inadmissível.

Sua corrida só foi interrompida quando encontrou Quírion. _Atropelou_ seria o termo mais correto. Era uma sorte que o centauro estava em sua forma de cavalo, ou Will certamente teria virado sua cadeira de rodas. Ao invés disso, o garoto que foi jogado para trás e se esparramou no chão.

\- Will? O que significa isso?

O filho de Apolo nem mesmo havia acabado de se levantar quando passou a vomitar em palavras o que havia acabado de acontecer. Precisava desesperadamente que Quírion lhe dissesse o que fazer, agora que seu sangue frio de curandeiro o havia abandonado temporariamente.

Saber que algumas doenças existem é uma coisa. Encontrá-las repentinamente em seus entes queridos, era outra completamente diferente. Will parecia ter recebido a notícia de que passaria o resto da vida trabalhando no parto de bebês sátiro.

\- Nico já passou por muita coisa, Will. – disse Quírion – Ele não vai morrer no próximo minuto. Você pode se acalmar.

Talvez fossem as palavras do mestre, ou o fato de que ele era no mínimo um metro mais alto, mas Will se sentiu ao mesmo tempo aliviado e envergonhado de sua reação. Baixou a cabeça e encarou os pés.

\- Mas você está certo. Terá que tomar muito cuidado quando for tratá-lo, ou ele pode se ofender e se retrair. Acho que você devia falar com ele sobre isso. – Quírion ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. – Assumindo que você vai querer ser responsável por trata-lo, é claro. Mas talvez seja melhor pedir para outro curandeiro seu irmão...

\- Não! Eu vou fazer.

Quírion levantou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

\- Tem certeza? A sua reação de agora...

\- Foi um lapso. Eu consigo. – Will voltou a erguer a cabeça, determinado.

\- Está bem. Vou querer que você me mantenha informado, o que acha? E diga a Nico que ele está liberado das tarefas do acampamento pelo tempo que levar para recuperar as forças.

\- Certo. – Will começava a caminhar de volta para a enfermaria, pensando no que faria a seguir.

\- Will – Quírion o chamou quando já estava distante – Vai dar tudo certo.

O filho de Apolo confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto se afastava. Quando voltou à enfermaria, encontrou Nico em pé no lado de fora da estrutura. Dava para sentir na pele o quanto ele se sentia deslocado ali. Quando o Nico o viu, pareceu tão aliviado que fez o coração de Will apertar.

\- Você demorou – ele reclamou – Eu não quero ficar sozinho aqui o dia inteiro. O que você vai fazer agora?

\- Agora? Mudança de planos. Vamos tomar café.

\-----

Já havia se passado um dia desde sua _internação,_ e Nico abria seu chalé para que entrasse o ar fresco da manhã. _"Ordens médicas",_ dissera Will. _"Ou vai acabar com alergia."_

Havia passado todo o dia anterior na companhia do filho de Apolo. Will havia ficado na enfermaria na maior parte do tempo, mas por algum motivo interrompia tudo para ir comer a cada duas horas ou menos. Sempre que Nico começava a se sentir desconfortável naquele meio, Will arrumava para ele alguma tarefa. No fim do dia, Nico conseguia até mesmo enfaixar um maxucado com qualidade razoável.

Ele estava justamente pensando em pular o café e ir direto para enfermaria quando a porta de seu chalé foi escancarada. Will entrou gritando, certo que o encontraria na cama.

\- Booooom diaaaaaaa, _hellboy_!

\- Já disse pra não me chamar de _hellboy_! - ralhou Nico - no seu chalé não tem porta não?

Will fez uma pose dramatica, como se Nico o tivesse ofendido mortalmente.

\- Eu venho atender a domicílio e é assim que você me recebe?

\- Como assim, _atender a domicílio_? - Nico perguntou desconfiado e já se afastando.

\- Bom... - Will sacudiu os ombros inocentemente, e tirou um frasco de vidro do bolso da bermuda. - eu vim começar a implementação do seu novo remédio. É uma mistura especial feita pelo chalé de Apolo. Serve para ajudar a recuperar as forças mais rapidamente.

\- Mas o que _é_?

Ao ver que Nico já estava praticamente na outra extremidade do chalé, Will suspirou resignado.

\- Ok, mas não surte, está bem? - ele respirou fundo e soltou em um só fôlego – Óleo-de-fígado-de-bacalhau.

O minuto de silêncio pareceu durar uma eternidade.

\- Não vou tomar isso. Sem chance.

\- Vamos lá, Nico, você não é nenhuma criança...

\- Você está abusando da sua condição de médico.

\- E se eu estiver?

Depois dessa frase, Nico se calou. Em parte pelas palavras, em parte porque Will começou a se aproximar lentamente.

\- Fique longe de mim. - Nico exigiu, ameaçador, sem surtir nenhum efeito visível - Will, eu estou falando sério.

Will se aproximou até acuá-lo. O filho de Hades assistiu quando ele tirou do bolso uma colher e serviu o óleo com a prática de quem já havia feito isso um milhão de vezes. Nico estava levantando a mão para bater na colher quando Will usou seu próprio corpo para imobilizá-lo contra a parede.

Ele cheirava bem _demais_.

Aquilo enviou choques elétricos por todo seu corpo. Ele estava perplexo demais para reagir. Apenas ficou imóvel enquanto Will segurava seu maxilar com prática e firmeza e lhe dava o remédio na boca. O gosto horrível o fez despertar por alguns instantes. Ele se contorceu e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se soltar das mãos do médico. Mas Will também estava preparado para isso e com uma só mão tapou sua boca e o nariz para obrigá-lo a engolir. Apenas quando Nico desistiu e engoliu o óleo que ele se afastou.

\- Não foi tão ruim, foi? – ele largou o frasco e a colher sobre a mesa de cabeceira, sorrindo, como se não tivesse feito nada mais do que regar uma planta -- Tome uma colherada três vezes ao dia meia hora antes das refeições.

\- Você... - o rosto de Nico estava completamente vermelho, e ele balbuciava sem saber nem o que dizer, ultrajado.

\- Te encontro no refeitório! - gritou ele, e já saía pela porta - Se você não aparecer, eu venho te buscar! ‘Té mais!

\- Solace! – ele gritou, mas Will já estava longe.

Nico ainda estava fumegando pelo ultraje quando apareceu no refeitório meia hora mais tarde. Porém acabou com outras coisas em mente quando viu Will, sentado e rindo com seus irmãos na mesa do chalé de Apolo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficou nem um pouco desanimado, afinal, tinha achado que iam tomar o café juntos.

“ _Por que você se importa?_ ” resmungou consigo mesmo. “ _Você sempre esteve sozinho_.” Antes que chegasse à mesa de Hades, a amargura já havia apagado um pouco do desânimo.

\- Ei, Nico! – ele voltou a ficar vermelho quando escutou alguém gritar seu nome lá do outro lado do refeitório. Não ficou surpreso ao ver Will acenando e o chamando de sua mesa, _fazendo o maior fiasco_. Engoliu em seco e se aproximou da mesa lotada.

\-- Hum, oi.

Seus olhos passaram rapidamente por todos na mesa antes de focar nos próprios sapatos.

\- Ele é um fofo, Will. – Nico levantou os olhos para a menina que havia falado sem acreditar no que escutava. “ _Ela tá tirando com a minha cara?_ ” Ele não sabia se ficava ofendido ou... ou... como as pessoas deveriam reagir a isso?

\- E aí, vai comer ou não? Eu tava te esperando. – pela primeira vez, Nico olhou para a mesa e percebeu que não havia prato em frente a Will.

\- Eu... é...

\- Ok. – como se percebesse o desconforto de Nico, Will se levantou e se despediu dos irmãos para sentar-se à mesa de Hades. A garota que havia chamado Nico de fofo resolveu acompanha-los.

Seu nome era Kiara, e ela havia chegado ao acampamento logo depois da guerra contra Cronos. Eles se apresentaram, Nico um pouco cabisbaixo.

Os três se sentaram à mesa de Nico. Will insistiu para que os dois dividissem um prato. “ _Para dar menos trabalho para as harpias da limpeza_ ”, desconversou. Nico deu os ombros, checando o conteúdo do prato, e não viu quando os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar.

Ele não estava com fome, mas Will devorava seu sanduíche de presunto com tanta vontade que passou a olhar o seu com mais interesse. O filho de Apolo havia enchido o prato com frutas, doces e pães. Nico comia, distraído pela conversa. Will não tinha dificuldade em unir os três em um assunto e até Nico participava, mesmo que com menos frequência.

Sem perceber, o filho de Hades já havia comido seu sanduíche, uma banana e tomado um copo de leite quando ganharam companhia. Jason se sentou sem pedir licença, trazendo consigo Piper e mais duas meninas que Nico não conhecia.

Jason fez pouco caso do pedido de explicações de Nico.

\- Nós íamos comer na mesma mesa, não é? E eu não vou deixar a menina mais linda do acampamento tomando café sozinha. – ele disse, dando um beijinho no nariz de Piper que ficou vermelha como um tomate – com todo respeito, é claro.

As outras meninas riram e o desculparam. As duas amigas de Jason se apresentaram. Lea havia lutado contra Cronos em Manhattan, e Nessie havia decidido abandonar a legião e permanecer no Acampamento Meio Sangue. Alguns semideuses haviam se decidido pelo Acampamento ou por Nova Roma, mantendo o nome de seus pais gregos ou romanos. Nessie era filha de Mercúrio e usava a camiseta roxa da legião, mesmo tendo decidido ficar.

Nico nunca havia visto sua mesa tão barulhenta. Will e Jason no mesmo espaço faziam a bagunça equivalente a dez sátiros. Chegaram a iniciar uma guerra de comida, mas isso Will não aprovou e brincadeira acabou antes mesmo de começar. Mesmo assim, o assunto não faltava e volta e meia a mesa explodia em risadas.

\- Putz, nunca que eu ia imaginar que ia ter que pedir um lugar na mesa de Hades. – a conversa foi interrompida quando Percy se aproximou, sozinho. Ele olhou direto pra Nico.

A primeira reação de Nico foi ter receio, afinal, a ultima vez que haviam se falado ele tinha acabado de confessar sua queda por Percy. Naquele momento, o filho de Poseidon ainda estava muito surpreso para qualquer reação, mas agora ele parecia recuperado.

A troca de olhares em silêncio durou um milésimo de segundo e ninguém pareceu notar. Então Percy sorriu e se sentou. Nico fechou os olhos, se permitindo aproveitar um minuto de alívio. _“Está tudo bem. Podemos continuar sendo amigos.”_ Por mais que fosse um pouco estranho a principio, logo estavam interagindo como se a conversa do dia anterior nunca tivesse acontecido. “ _Ou melhor_ ”, pensou Nico, “ _aconteceu e foi superada._ ” O pensamento o fazia se sentir leve, mais do que esteve nos últimos quatro anos.

Will percebeu que alguma coisa havia acontecido ali, principalmente pela reação de Nico. Sondou as expressões de todos, principalmente de Jason e Percy, mas não foi capaz de deduzir nada. Teria que se informar mais tarde.

Percy se incorporou à bagunça e às risadas como se estivesse ali o tempo inteiro. O conteúdo do prato de Nico evaporou sem que ele soubesse dizer quem havia comido o quê. Will flagrou-o rindo não uma, mas várias vezes.

Nico estava quase se levantando quando viu Lea segurar a mão de Nessie e beijá-la com carinho.

\- Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Will na mesma hora, de alguma maneira conseguindo não soar indiscreto.

Nico sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e focou os olhos no prato vazio. Sentiu os olhos de Percy e Jason focarem em sua direção por alguns instantes antes de se desviarem. Mas não poderia negar que estava curioso, afinal, as meninas não pareciam ter problemas em enfrentar a opinião alheia.

\- Sim! – disse Nessie parecendo radiante – nos conhecemos enquanto eu espionava o acampamento e ela, a Legião, dá pra acreditar?

Lea apenas riu e abaixou a cabeça, corada. Nem as meninas nem os outros ocupantes da mesa pareciam incomodados com o fato delas serem gay.

Mais tarde, Nico caminhava com Jason até a enfermaria, indo se encontrar com Will.

\- Bom, você sabe que eu não sei nada sobre isso, né Nico? – ele disse, erguendo as mãos na defensiva -- Mas o que eu observei em Lea e Nessie... E em outros casais que eu conheço... é que, bom, você quer que sua opção sexual seja encarada como algo normal? Então comece por você mesmo. Você não precisa passar por uma cerimônia de iniciação ou colocar um anúncio no jornal. Apenas... ande de mãos dadas com a pessoa que você gosta. Quando as pessoas perguntarem... Como Will fez hoje no café... apenas responda com naturalidade. Cedo ou tarde, as pessoas já estarão sabendo. Pelo menos as que importam.

Por um momento Nico ficou surpreso demais com a opinião madura do amigo para responder.

\- Nossa. – disse apenas, o encarando, até que ele ficou vermelho – Isso foi... Muito legal.

Jason ficou encabulado, chutando pedrinhas enquanto andava, mas contente por ter sido capaz de ajudar o amigo.

\- Foi assim comigo e com a Piper. Por que não pode ser assim com você... e Will, por exemplo?

Nico soltou um som entre uma exclamação e um engasgo. A cena em seu chalé logo cedo passou por sua cabeça em um flash.

– _O que_ _você disse_ _?_

\- Ah, sei lá, faz dois dias que eu não vejo um sem o outro, aí eu pensei...

\- Não! – Nico não sabia se ficava furioso ou o quê – Não! Will é só... o Will.

\- Você tem certeza? Ele também pensa assim?

\- Sim! Q-Quer dizer, não, ele nem sequer pensa _nisso_! – Nico estava entre o constrangimento e a ira. Jason era seu amigo, mas ele não estava acostumado às pessoas se intrometendo em seus assuntos. A grama ao seu redor começou a murchar.

\- Ei, calma! Calma! – Jason se afastou alguns passos, sem saber como agir agora que o mal estava feito - Você prometeu para o Will não usar seus poderes, lembra? Ordens médicas!

 _"Para o bem ou para o mal"_ , pensou Jason, mas Nico pouco a pouco recuperou o controle, mais constrangido que nunca.

\- Desculpe. Desculpe, eu... não tô acostumado a... dar explicações...

\- Tudo bem! Está tudo bem. Desculpe ter usado Will de exemplo. Eu podia ter usado Frank, se ele não tivesse namorada! Ou o Le...

Ele se calou, percebendo o que havia falado. O ânimo da conversa caiu à zero instantaneamente. Claro que Nico sentia a perda do filho de Hefeso, mas Jason era muito mais próximo do que ele. A perda havia sido tão abrupta que às vezes parecia que Leo estava prestes a saltar de um arbusto, todo sujo de graxa e fazendo piadas ruins.

Jason despertou da melancolia com um toque no braço. Olhou para Nico, que o encarava com uma expressão triste.

\- Algumas mortes não podem ser evitadas – disse baixo, tanto para si mesmo quanto para Jason. A frase não era de grande consolo, mas vindo do filho do Senhor dos Mortos já era alguma coisa.

Os dois se despediram quando Jason tomou o caminho do coliseu e Nico voltou à enfermaria. As palavras do amigo ficaram retumbando em seus ouvidos. Estaria ele andando _demais_ com Will? A imagem de Lea e Nessie voltou à sua mente. Ele teria coragem de se assumir daquela maneira? Não queria que as pessoas começassem a pensar mal dele _de novo_... e levar Will junto dessa vez.

Talvez ele devesse andar menos com o filho de Apolo.

“ _Isso se ele ainda quiser andar com você... Ninguém fica com o menino dos zumbis_ ” Nico afastou o pensamento automaticamente, mas não pode deixar de se sentir aliviado quando chegou na enfermaria e Will o recebeu com um grande sorriso. Será que ele ainda o encararia assim quando soubesse de suas... preferências? “ _É claro que não_ ”.

\- Ei, ei... O que foi? Você tá legal?

\- O-Oi? – Nico engoliu em seco, com dificuldade em encarar o colega enquanto não definia o rumo de seus pensamentos – Eu... Sei lá. Eu vou ali... Enfaixar o Connor.

Nico se afastou para atender Connor, que tinha vindo trocar as ataduras de uma perna queimada. Will ficou o encarando, tristemente. Teria feito alguma coisa errada para afastar o menino?

Os dois passaram algumas horas em silêncio, cada um em sua tarefa, apenas dividindo o mesmo espaço. Porém, quando chegou o meio da manhã, Will pendurou um aviso de _ESTOU ALMOÇANDO_ na porta da enfermaria, apesar de ainda faltar duas horas para o almoço, e arrastou Nico para o refeitório. Por mais que ele se esforçasse, o filho de Hades ainda estava introspectivo. Tão logo terminou de comer seu bolo integral de frutas, deu uma desculpa qualquer e sumiu.

Will passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados, tenso. Sentia que se fracassasse ali, perderia muitas coisas.

Pouco depois encontrou a irmã, Kiara, que voltava das aulas de combate na arena.

\- Ei, mana – a cumprimentou, tentando parecer descontraído, mas não funcionou muito bem.

\- Que foi que aconteceu? Tua cara não me engana, desembucha logo.

\- Bom... – Will riu, coçando a nuca – é o Nico.

Ele precisava conversar com alguém, e havia acabado dividindo com a irmã as informações sobre o estado de Nico. Havia uma espécie de sigilo médico envolvido, e ele sabia que Kiara não falaria com mais ninguém.

\- Ele parecia bem hoje no café.

\- É... De repente foi alguma coisa que aconteceu no café...?

Os dois sentaram nos degraus diante do refeitório. Will ainda conjecturava o que teria acontecido com Nico, e não percebeu que Kiara já tinha outra coisa em mente.

\- Will... tem certeza que não quer passar o tratamento dele pra mim? Ou pra alguém... – ela começou falando como quem não quer nada.

\- Por que eu faria isso?

\- Ah, sabe como é... – começou Kiara, sem ter certeza da melhor maneira de dizer o que tinha em mente – aquela coisa de estar emocionalmente envolvido com seus pacientes.

\- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? -- os dois permaneceram em silêncio pelos próximos segundos, encarando o chão. Kiara era o mais próximo de um confidente que ele jamais teria, então Will havia acabado dividindo com ela informações sobre sua orientação sexual, algum tempo atrás. Ele não teria problema em se assumir diante dos amigos, apenas achava que ainda não era a hora certa. – O Nico... não é disso. Ele... não, acho que não.

\- Como você pode ter certeza? – ela insistiu.

\- Ah, Kiara, fala sério – Will grunhiu, aborrecido. Parte de seu descontentamento com o assunto vinha de ele já ter remoído aquilo algumas vezes desde que conhecera Nico.

\- Bom, ok. Vamos esquecer isso por agora – ela fez uma careta – Mas olha, Nico é um cabeça dura. Se ele descobrir que você está implementando qualquer tratamento médico sem o consentimento dele... vai acabar se aborrecendo. Vocês são dois adultos e...

\- Ele tem quatorze anos...

\- ... vocês deveriam resolver isso de uma maneira mais madura. Apenas vá até ele e fale o que tem em mente. Talvez ele tenha algo para falar com você também.

Will ficou em silêncio, deixando as palavras assentarem dentro de sua cabeça. Kiara estava certa. Nico já não era mais o mesmo garotinho que chegou no Acampamento Meio-Sangue com a irmã. Qualquer um que assumisse o dever de cruzar o Atlântico com a Atena Partenos, pondo em risco a própria vida pela missão, havia conquistado o direito de ser tratado como adulto. Will estaria sendo injusto se presumisse que Nico não lidaria com maturidade que a situação exigia.

\- Você está certa – disse meio à contragosto.

\- É claro que estou. – Kiara chutou longe uma pedrinha com a ponta do sapato.

\- Mas que história é essa de ele ter algo pra falar comigo também?

\- Ah, nada... Só uma intuiçãozinha.

\- Pensei que nosso pai não estivesse compartilhando o dom da profecia, então como você...

\- _Argh_ , Will, que profecia o quê – Kiara quase riu – Até onde sei, não existe nenhum _deus da intuição feminina_. Ou deusa. Enfim. Faz assim: vai lá, e fale com ele. Vai, agora, vai.

Will levantou, se despediu com um resmungo e saiu. Mais por não querer ouvir sobre os poderes proféticos das garotas do que para executar a ordem dada.

Quando finalmente encontrou Nico, ele parecia estar menos cabisbaixo, de modo que decidiu esquecer o assunto por hora. Eles ficaram conversando amenidades enquanto ajudavam na enfermaria pelo resto do dia.

\-----

O último dia de repouso na enfermaria passou num borrão. Will administrava seus cuidados disfarçadamente, e o tratamento parecia estar rendendo bons resultados. Nesse meio tempo, ambos foram capazes de conhecer um pouco da personalidade um do outro.

Nico já tinha visto e vivido muito para sua idade, e isso era um determinante para _quem_ ele havia se tornado. Às vezes, mesmo durante um momento agradável, seus olhos ficavam opacos e encaravam o nada, como se estivesse revendo algum dos horrores do Tártaro ou o fantasma de alguma dor passada. Durante conversas, ele tinha o costume de entrar em um _loop_ de auto deprecação. No começo, Will achou que o filho de Hades estava apenas cumprindo um papel, mas depois percebeu que Nico falava sério. Era em comentários ocasionais que sua baixa autoestima ficava evidente, como na vez em que alguns amigos os convidaram para almoçar e Nico perguntou casualmente se estava incluído no convite. A ideia de que alguém poderia voluntariamente querer sua companhia ainda era estranha pra ele.

Já Will, raramente havia saído em missão durante seus anos de acampamento. Mesmo assim, durante a batalha de Manhattan, ele havia sido uma pedra onde seus companheiros de chalé puderam se ancorar. Não havia ferimento que não pudesse ser curado, envenenamento que não pudesse ser revertido. Ele ainda estava de pé e atuando muito depois de outros já terem desmaiado de exaustão. Suas maneiras preguiçosas e tranquilas eram contagiantes na hora de tratar algum ferido. Mesmo sendo o melhor curandeiro do chalé de Apolo, achava seu dom inferior quando comparado à ser bom com o arco ou fazer profecias.

Amanheceu o primeiro dia depois da alta de Nico. Até ali, eles vinham fazendo as refeições juntos e passando o dia na enfermaria. O filho de Apolo estava apreensivo sobre seus dias dali em diante. Receava que Nico fosse ficar cada vez mais distante até que resolvesse, como já havia acontecido antes, que o Acampamento Meio-Sangue não era para ele. Pensando nisso, decidiu seguir o conselho de Kiara e falar com Nico sobre sua desnutrição. Não queria que ele achasse que estava fazendo nada pelas suas costas... mais do que já havia feito.

Na noite anterior, haviam se despedido normalmente, sem mencionar que aquele tinha sido o ultimo dos três dias de repouso de Nico. Como consequência, Will agora não sabia onde o procurar. Esperava que ele se apresentasse na enfermaria, mas talvez fosse mais certo encontra-lo no chalé de Hades.

O Acampamento Meio-Sangue ainda não havia despertado completamente para as atividades diárias quando Will bateu na porta do chalé número 13. Bateu de novo, e de novo, sem obter resposta. Coçou a nuca, desapontado, e estava voltando para a enfermaria quando avistou Nico. Ele vinha exatamente daquela direção.

Por algum motivo, eles se cumprimentaram de maneira diferente do que o habitual. Tanto um quanto o outro parecia estar pisando em ovos.

\- Oi.

\- Oi... – era incrível como tudo que Will havia planejado dizer evaporou em uma nuvem de fumaça – Você... estava me procurando na enfermaria?

\- Pois é... – Nico assistiu Will coçar a nuca, gesto que ele sabia ser uma indicação do nervosismo do curandeiro – E você deu uma passada no meu chalé.

\- Sim...

Os dois continuaram frente a frente, sem nada dizer. Aquele silêncio estranho era a prova que faltava: algo estava precisando ser dito entre eles.

\- Quer ir até lá?

\- Quê?

\- Até meu chalé. – _para conversar_. Essa última parte não foi dita, e nem precisava.

\- Ah, claro. – Will aceitou o convite e os dois caminharam até a construção de obsidiana negra, o silêncio ainda predominando.

\- Acho que... você tem alguma coisa pra me falar. – disse Will, sua nuca já vermelha de tanto passar a mão por lá.

\- Bom, você também.

\- Bom, é.

Nico abriu a porta e os dois entraram. Will foi imediatamente até as janelas, abrindo uma por uma. Mesmo com todas abertas, o chalé ainda parecia escuro. Nico estava certo, aquele lugar precisava de um _upgrade_ na decoração. Precisava de um pouco mais de _luz_.

O filho de Hades esticou as cobertas de sua cama e sentou ali. Aproveitou que Will ainda andava ao redor para secar a palma das mãos suadas no tecido da calça jeans. Duvidava que o assunto que Will queria tratar fosse o mesmo que o seu. Mesmo assim, decidiu tocar _naquele assunto_ e não iria voltar atrás. Sentia que era a decisão certa a tomar. Afinal de contas, não estavam mais na década de 40.

\- Bom... eu primeiro, ou você primeiro? – perguntou Will, andando em roda e olhando para todos os cantos, menos para o rosto do outro semideus.

\- Você primeiro.

Will deixou escapar uma careta, mas concordou – Quero que você jure pelo rio Estige que não vai ficar bravo comigo.

Nico levantou uma sobrancelha. Tentava permanecer neutro, mas a curiosidade estava começando a levar a melhor.

\- O que foi que você fez?

\- Primeiro jure.

\- Juro pelo Rio Estige não ficar bravo com você... dentro dos limites do razoável. – Will fez uma segunda careta, mas aceitou.

\- Então, aquele dia, na enfermaria, eu acabei vendo você sem camisa. Depois você subiu na balança para eu poder anotar suas informações na sua ficha, lembra...? Aí, bom... Sabe como é, eu sou um curandeiro, então... – Nico estava em silêncio, esperando para ver como aquilo ia acabar – Acontece, Nico, que quando a desnutrição passa de certo um estágio, ela... bom, ela não é reversível sem ajuda.

Will deixou as informações assentarem por alguns instantes.

\- Você tá me chamando de anoréxico? – Nico perguntou. Parecia levemente desapontado.

\- Não estou _chamando_. Estou _diagnosticando_.  Mas bom, esses dias eu já comecei a implantar um tratamento, sabe. Além do óleo, refeições de duas em duas horas. Bastante sol e vitamina D. Ah, e tenho colocado suplementos vitamínicos na sua bebida.

\- Você _o quê_?

\- Era basicamente isso que eu queria dizer – Will concluiu ligeiro o raciocínio, ainda andando em rodas – Eu estava com medo de te contar, por que achei que você poderia se ofender, ou achar que eu te considero fraco. E não é nada disso! Apenas acredite em mim quando eu digo que essa é uma doença como outra qualquer, e precisa de tratamento como outra qualquer.

Nico mexia em um furo em sua colcha, sentado na cama sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Will sentiu suor frio começar a brotar em sua testa.

\- Você está bravo...?

Ele enfim ergueu os olhos, e o filho de Apolo pode ver _com certeza_ que ele estava decepcionado. Certamente havia imaginado que o assunto da conversa seria outro. Mas não demonstrava estar bravo ou irritado, pelo menos.

\- Não, é claro que não estou bravo – seu tom era ameno e ele voltou a encarar a colcha – Você é o curandeiro, não eu. Se você diz, eu acredito.

Will soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu. Por mais que tivesse ficado próximo de Nico esses dias, ainda o sentia como uma bomba relógio. Esse episódio serviu para lhe ensinar a ter um pouco menos de minúcias ao lidar com o filho de Hades.

\- Bom, mas se você não está bravo, por que essa cara?

Foi a vez de Nico soltar uma careta. – Bom, eu achei que seria outra coisa e... Ah, sei lá. Agora não tenho absolutamente _nada_ para introduzir o meu assunto.

\- Qual é o seu assunto?

Uma série de expressões passou pelo rosto do menino, até ele se fixar em uma. Era a expressão de vamos-matar-esses-monstros-antes-que-eles-nos-matem.

\- Bom, Will, meu assunto é que... E-Eu gosto de rapazes.

Essa informação levou bem mais tempo para assentar. Então, como se alguém ativasse um interruptor em seu cérebro, Will lembrou da conversa com Kiara dois dias atrás.

“ _C-Como ela...?!_ ”. O filho de Apolo sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo fluir para o rosto, provavelmente o transformando em um pimentão. “ _Meu Apolo. Isso abre_ muitas _possibilidades_.”

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Nico não lhe deu chance.

\- Só queria que você soubesse. Não é como se eu pretendesse sair por aí com uma bandeira GLS, mas também não quero me esconder disso. – sua voz tremia de nervosismo no início das frases, e ele secou a palma das mãos no jeans novamente – Aí como você é... _um rapaz aleatório_ , e está andando comigo, achei melhor avisar. Pra, você sabe, decidir não andar mais comigo caso tenha algum problema com isso.

\- _O quê?_

\- O Percy e o Jason também sabem. Aí é claro que caso mais pessoas descubram, você pode acabar mal falado e tal. A-Aí eu achei melhor avisar agora, e poupar vários problemas no futuro e...

\- Nico. – Will o interrompeu com a voz firme dessa vez. Por Zeus, aquele enunciado era tão... tão _Nico_ que ele ainda estava sem palavras. Will _decididamente_ precisaria trabalhar a autoestima do filho de Hades, caso tivessem um futuro juntos.

Um futuro como amigos, ou...

Bom, um possível futuro como namorados.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão na frente de Nico, em parte para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e em parte para se impedir de ficar andando sem rumo pelo chalé. Revisando a conversa mentalmente, não pode deixar de soltar um sorriso. Mal podia imaginar o quanto havia sido difícil para uma criança nascida na década de 40 ser franco daquele jeito... e logo com ele, Will. O filho de Apolo se sentiu orgulhoso, apesar de provavelmente a situação aos olhos de Nico ser outra.

Só que agora Will estava em um impasse: o que fizesse a seguir provavelmente definiria o futuro daquela amizade. Resolveu aplicar o que havia acabado de aprender, ser sincero sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça e acreditar que Nico teria maturidade para acompanha-lo.

\- E-Eu fico muito feliz de você ter confiado em mim com isso – ele começou pelo começo. Seus olhos teimavam em encarar qualquer coisa, menos os olhos de Nico, mas Will se obrigava. O rosto do filho de Hades estava tão vermelho quanto o seu, e ele se inclinava pra trás, aumentando a distância entre os dois – Em primeiro lugar, fique sabendo que eu jamais deixaria de andar com você por um motivo desses. Por _qualquer_ motivo, na verdade.

Poderia ser sua impressão, mas ele poderia jurar que os olhos de Nico se arregalaram. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, então Will as apoiou sobre os joelhos. Droga, estava tão nervoso!

\- E sobre isso, bom, eu também gosto. D-De rapazes, eu quero dizer – ele deixou escapar um riso nervoso. O sorriso que havia se instalado em seu rosto se recusava a desaparecer – Não sei o que isso pode parecer pra você. Eu _juro_ que não inventei isso agora. Só que... eu não vi necessidade de contar antes, e... Eu _jamais_ iria imaginar que você... bom, você sabe.

As palavras começaram a se embaralhar em sua língua, então ele decidiu que era hora de ficar quieto. Will sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, dando mais espaço ao outro.

Nico ainda o encarava sem vê-lo, com os olhos arregalados. Ele _com certeza_ não esperava aquele desfecho para a conversa. Will se deu uma sacudida mental, pra parar de sorrir feito um idiota: o fato de ambos compartilharem preferências não os obrigava a ficarem juntos. Se havia aprendido alguma coisa sobre o filho de Hades, era que ele precisava de espaço.

\- Bom, tenho que ir, preciso abrir a enfermaria – o melhor a fazer era dar um tempo para ambos absorvessem aquela conversa – Você ainda precisa aparecer no mínimo uma vez por dia por lá, pra que eu possa monitorar o seu peso. Não sei o que eu vou fazer agora sem meu ajudante.

O outro abria e fechava a boca, como um peixe tentando respirar, mas nenhum som saía. Will ainda tagarelou mais um pouco enquanto andava de costas até a porta, até que a abriu e saiu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\-----

As reviravoltas estavam começando a superá-lo. Mais um pouco, e Nico sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir.

Ele havia passado os três dias mais agradáveis dos últimos tempos ao lado de Will na enfermaria. Passou o tempo todo ponderando sobre a questão do que fazer. Achava de devia a verdade ao filho de Apolo, que vinha sendo uma presença constante em sua vida.

Só que cada vez que seus dedos se esbarravam durante o trabalho na enfermaria, um pequeno choque fazia seu coração acelerar. Aquilo ainda seria um reflexo à escuridão em suas mãos, ou...?

_“Pare com isso. Will... não, ele não seria... Não, acabei de superar o negócio com o Percy. Não vou começar com isso de novo.”_

Mesmo assim, Nico viu o filho de Apolo ir procura-lo em seu chalé, todo cheio de dedos para lhe dizer alguma coisa. Por um segundo, ele imaginou um desfecho alternativo para aquela conversa. Depois, é claro, ele se irritou por ter pensado assim.

Só que as Parcas realmente estavam se divertindo com ele, de modo que a situação deu outra reviravolta. Agora Nico estava em seu chalé, cobrindo a cabeça com os cobertores, novamente pensando no que fazer.

Ele reviveu toda a conversa mentalmente. No final, Will praticamente não conseguia parar de sorrir. E não era o tipo _omg-que-noob_ de sorriso. Tampouco era um sorriso de empatia. Não, aquele sorriso dava uma boa ideia do que estava passando pela cabeça do filho de Apolo.

E mesmo assim... Will despejou umas palavras de encorajamento e saiu fora.

“ _Você está imaginando coisas, di Angelo. Will foi embora porque não quer ter nada a ver com você agora que sabe do seu segredo_ ”, disse a Vozinha da Auto Deprecação sempre ativa dentro de si. Mas dessa vez seu argumento soou fraco até mesmo para Nico.

Não, Will saiu para lhe dar espaço e tempo para pensar. Ele sabia que se insistisse em continuar naquele assunto, ou mesmo se tomasse _alguma_ atitude – pensamento que fez o rosto de Nico voltar ao tom de vermelho-pimentão – faria o filho de Hades deixar de se sentir confortável em sua presença.

E sobre isso, até agora, Will vinha fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Mesmo depois de apenas três dias, Will já conhecia aquele aspecto importante da personalidade de Nico. Pensar assim o fez querer sair de baixo das cobertas e ir ver o curandeiro, simplesmente para estar perto.

Nico jogou a coberta para o lado e foi lavar o rosto, antes de sair pela porta.

Ele deu o seu melhor para se encaixar na rotina do acampamento. Procurou Jason, e ambos concordaram em fazer juntos as práticas de esgrima e de equitação com pégasos, já que eram os únicos representantes de seus chalés. Deixou para almoçar um pouco mais tarde do que o horário habitual, pois ainda não estava pronto para encarar Will.

Não iria evita-lo para sempre, no entanto. Seu receio era outro: nunca antes havia passado por uma situação parecida, e não tinha nem ideia do que fazer para desenrolá-la. Mas também não queria deixar passar muito tempo. Cerca de um ano atrás, Cronos quase destruíra a civilização ocidental. Cinco dias atrás, Gaia quase destruíra o mundo. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer amanhã?

No fim da tarde, resolveu que já tinha procrastinado o suficiente.

Encontrou Will na enfermaria. Tirando por ele, o lugar estava vazio. Ele se virou e levou um susto ao ver Nico ali, mas o pulo foi seguido de um sorriso tipo que-bom-que-você-está-aqui, e não da careta vou-amarrar-um-sino-no-seu-pescoço com que ele estava acostumado.

\- Achei que tinha se esquecido de mim, pra variar – ele acusou, e seu tom de voz parecia aliviado. Provavelmente, ele passou o dia todo se perguntando se sair do chalé aquela hora tinha sido a escolha certa.

\- Você sabe que não. – Nico puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, os pés cruzados apoiados no estrado de uma maca. Ele observou Will terminando de organizar frascos e utensílios, antes de pendurar na porta a placa de _FECHADO – ME PROCURE NO CHALÉ 7_ e se sentar de frente pra Nico.

\- Você almoçou? – a lembrança do diagnóstico de subnutrição voltou à mente de Nico. Ele havia esquecido completamente daquela parte da conversa, e Will devia ter se preocupado por não vê-lo no almoço.

\- Almocei sim. Só me atrasei um pouco, então fui mais tarde.

Will estreitou os olhos. – Espero para o seu bem que não esteja me enrolando.

\- E por que você se importa? – Nico retrucou, em um reflexo automático. Depois se xingou mentalmente pela rudeza gratuita. Ia pedir desculpas, mas Will respondeu ao seu comentário sem perder uma batida.

\- Porque eu gosto de você.

Foi bom Nico estar sentado, porque seus joelhos viraram gelatina. Seu rosto magicamente voltou a ficar vermelho, e ele fixou o olhar em suas botas. Grande parte de si queria desconversar e desaparecer nas sombras. Mas ele se obrigou a respirar fundo e se acalmar, afinal, ele _também_ queria ter aquela conversa com o filho de Apolo.

Era _Will_ sentado à sua frente. Não tinha necessidade de estar nervoso.

Will tirou do bolço da bermuda duas barrinhas de cereal e néctar, pondo uma na mão de Nico e desembrulhando a outra. – Eu estou falando sério. Enquanto eu não sabia se você jogava no meu time ou não, estava feliz em ser apenas seu amigo. Só estar junto, sabe. Mas agora... bom, agora tenho uma chance.

Ele deu os ombros, mastigando sua barrinha sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Nico estava pasmo com a capacidade dele de dizer aquelas coisas embaraçosas. Porém, quando olhou com mais atenção, pode ver que Will estava sim constrangido. Seu rosto tinha um tom rosado à meia-luz da enfermaria.

Nico não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse dar como resposta. Queria dizer ao filho de Apolo que estava contente, e que também gostava dele. Que, mesmo ainda estando receoso com esse sentimento, estava mais do que disposto a dar-lhe uma chance. Mas entre mentalizar as palavras e verbaliza-las havia um abismo de distância. Então ele só ficou ali, brincando com alguns fiapos na manga de sua jaqueta nova.

Já Will parecia satisfeito por ter dito sua parte. Ele apoiou os pés no mesmo estrado que Nico e os dois ficaram ali, comendo suas barrinhas em um silêncio amistoso, até a noite cair por completo e a lua estar alta no céu.

\- Cinco minutos para o toque de recolher – resmungou Will, olhando em um relógio de parede e se espreguiçando – Melhor irmos.

O outro semideus concordou com a cabeça. Os dois deixaram a enfermaria e foram caminhando para a área dos chalés, lado a lado, até o ponto em que seus caminhos divergiam.

\- Will, e-eu... – Nico tentou murmurar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas o filho de Apolo o interrompeu e dispensou a tentativa com a mão, inflexível.

\- Nico, está tudo bem. Você não estaria sendo você se não precisasse de tempo para processar isso.

_\- Ei!_

\- Eu só quero que você saiba que, independente da sua resposta, eu ainda quero ser seu amigo. Disso não abro mão.

O curandeiro deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro dele, se despedindo, mas Nico segurou seu braço para que esperasse.

\- Não sou tão bom quanto você com palavras... – ele ainda parecia estar desesperadamente tentando cuspir poeira de monstro.

\- Nico, eu já disse que está tud... – porém o significado da frase se tornou óbvio quando Nico se adiantou e, na ponta dos pés, encaixou os lábios nos de Will.

Por um momento, os dois permaneceram petrificados na posição. Depois, como se tivessem ensaiado, ambos deixaram escapar um suspiro de alívio: todas as conversas embaraçosas daquele dia poderiam ser apagadas de suas cabeças, afinal, estava tudo resolvido.

Tudo resolvido sob o melhor desfecho possível.

A mão de Will foi casualmente parar na nuca do outro rapaz, enquanto Nico segurava sem jeito as laterais da camisa laranja do filho de Apolo. Seus rostos se afastaram alguns centímetros para depois repetir o selinho, sem pressa, até que o roçar de lábios deu lugar a um abraço apertado. Nico se sentia um tanto em estado de choque, e Will havia voltado a sorrir feito um idiota.

Por fim eles se separaram, os rostos quentes pela adrenalina. Nico cutucou um tufinho de grama com a ponta da bota, olhando para o chão, enquanto Will observava seu rosto, contente.

\- Devo acompanhar você até a porta do seu chalé?

\- Cale a boca, Solace. – Nico deu alguns passos pra trás, rindo baixo, antes de se virar e seguir na direção da construção com o número 13.

\- Posso te levar flores amanhã no café?

\- Eu _mataria_ você.

Will começou a caminhar na direção do chalé de Apolo, embora bem mais devagar do que Nico.

\- Bom, vou levar o óleo de peixe, então. Você tem gostos estranhos, _Hellboy_.

Nico se virou, pensando em alguma resposta atravessada, mas a distância entre os dois já era grande demais. Nico não queria atrair a atenção alheia, então ficou apenas observando Will caminhar até seu chalé e parar na porta, se virando para olhá-lo. Mesmo àquela distância, o filho de Hades era capaz de discernir o enorme sorriso que ocupava o rosto do rapaz.

 


End file.
